megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Anguished One
}} The Anguished One is a major character that appears in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga) '' Design The Anguished One has curly white hair and a very pale complexion. He is always squinting, giving him a sleepy appearance and white make-up/eyelashes around his eyes. He wears a red and black striped shirt with a frilled undershirt, having a design similar to the ship possessed by Alioth, along with matching shoes and black pants. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation character model, his shoes' pattern is different from original design. While in original design his shoes has the same pattern as his cloth, in anime character model the shoes are coloured half-black and half-red with the half-black part located nearer to middle side of his body. His true form as a Septentrione takes the appearance of a cube with red and black stripes not unlike his shirt, encased in a blue frame. When he shifts into a different form, it resembles a crystal with the same red and black striped pattern, with wires wrapped around the middle. In the anime, Alcor prefers to do battle in his human form, using razor-sharp tentacle-like wires similar to that seen in his Septentrione forms. He also briefly slips into his cube-shaped Septentrione form to defend himself from an attack, much like how that form in-game holds resistance to almost every attack. Personality He has a strange fascination with people. Although he has a very sinister appearance, and his motives can come across as evil, he is actually a very kind person. The Anguished One is very fond of the Protagonist to the point where he takes everything he says seriously, even if it is obvious to other people that the Protagonist is joking. In the anime, like most characters, he has not changed much, but is much more direct on giving messages and clues without any intention to hide his true nature as a Septentrione. He is always calm every situation and almost never seen not smiling, even when he is saddened. The only time he is shown angry is when Bifrons almost disobeying his order. He greatly cares for humans and wishes for the best for them. Unlike other Septentriones, Alcor is capable of feeling emotions. This initially made him question and doubt his own existence as a mere mechanism of Polaris. It is through his interaction with Hibiki and his friends that he is finally convinced that he is not just a mere system and his will is of his own, not due to Polaris. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2'' When the world was first created, as the times passed, Anguished One saw potential within humans, making him doubt other Septentriones' and Polaris' unified consciousness that eventually split him from them. He then helped humans by giving them languages, cultures, fire, and such that eventually led to the current civilization. Centuries before the main storyline, he approached the Hotsuin family, Yamato's ancestors, whom he deemed well-suited to protect mankind from Polaris, and thus, giving them technologies that beyond others at that time. Several years before the invasion, Yamato sought his advice and he gave it freely, granting him summoning spells and provided him with information about the incoming of Septentriones' invasion to pass through the Judgement Day. Anguished One initially planned to observe, but unfortunately, Yamato decided to swear allegiance to Polaris and create a meritocracy world. This eventually led him to create Nicaea and distribute the demon summoning app to give humans a choice to survive. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes The protagonist will meet the Anguished One on the fourth day and gives the hero an important message, calling him the "Shining One". From time to time, he reveals important details that help the party defeat the subsequent Septentriones, starting from the true form of Megrez up to Yamato Hotsuin's intentions on remaking the world. 5th Day Thursday's Shock The Anguished One is seen with Bifrons, who attacks two JPs members and Otome. The Anguished One mentions to the protagonist that he did not want to fight, but needed to verify humanity's potential, and disappears after ordering Bifrons to carry out his commands. After the battle, the group discusses his identity even further, confused at the fact that although he controls demons, he does not have any interest in the towers and that he sent Otome's death clip exclusively to the protagonist. Later on, the Anguished One explains that he attacked the Tsuutenkaku in an attempt to destroy the Terminal switchboard, thereby disabling the Terminals and preventing Yamato from returning from Sapporo, leaving him there to die as Alioth crashes down on it. When asked on why he wanted Yamato dead, the Anguished One reveals that he wanted freedom for humanity, and thus gave the Hotsuin family demon summoning spells to protect Japan, while also tipping Yamato on the Septentriones' invasion. However, with the events that have happened so far, he realizes that, rather than using his power to protect the freedom of humanity, Yamato instead chose to ally with Polaris in order to create his dream world, and hence the Anguished One tried to kill Yamato for humanity's sake. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Reformation Once his Fate reaches rank 4, the player can choose his route at the end of 6th Day, depending on how the player answers his questions. If the player decides to choose his route, he will join the party and ask the Protagonist to call him Al Saiduq. The Anguished One discusses with the protagonist on how to grant humans the freedom they deserve, and the player suggests that Polaris be overthrown, and the Anguished One taking his place as the world's new administrator. Unlike Polaris, however, the Anguished One will not be managing humans, instead leaving them to their devices to determine the fate of the new world themselves. The player starts off with only the protagonist and Al Saiduq as the only team leaders available, and would have to fight their way through members of all 3 factions - Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka - to regain their companions. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Near the end of the week he reveals himself as the eighth Septentrion, Alcor (アルコル, Arukoru). He is killed by the Protagonist and his party on the Last Day on any other route except his own, in order to open up the path to Polaris. On his route, Ronaldo and Yamato are fought on this day. However, neither will join the Anguished One's cause. Ronaldo will refuse to sacrifice his ideals, while Yamato becomes the one to reveal Alcor's identity and clings on to his vision of a merit system. When the party heads off to face Polaris on the Anguished One's route, he reminds the protagonist that he cannot overthrow Polaris alone, yet if he falls there is nobody to take over Polaris' throne and their efforts would be moot. Once Polaris is defeated, Alcor becomes the controller of the universe and recreates the world, creating a world where humans are free and are looked over by a benevolent god. :The curtain of mankind's previous history has been drawn and a new era has begun. :There is no knowing what this new future holds. :However... :Mankind will go on as a species with untapped, limitless possibility... :As they embrace the day's victory in their hearts... After the credits, the protagonist's phone receives a message from Nicaea: :You now have a new world. :Let's survive. The player receives the Kingmaker title for reaching this ending. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' History Twelve years before the main storyline, he approached young Yamato and hailed him as the first "Shining One" and played chess with him, in which he won, but Yamato refused to admit defeat and demanded a rematch. During these times, he gave him and his family information regarding the upcoming invasion by the Septentriones. Three years before the main storyline, he and Yamato met and talked for the last time before the Septentrione invasion. Yamato explains that he won't return to the mansion since he had finally succeeded as JP's leader. Alcor comments how times passed to fast and he already an adult now. Yamato will create his ideal world of those with true abilities should guide others. Alcor reminds him that Purge of Polaris without mercy, wondering out loud can Yamato survive till the end, which Yamato confidently replies that he will. Accepting his answer, Alcor leaves as he says he certainly wished that Yamato had been the Shining One. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy He observed Hibiki defeating Dubhe and referred to him as 'Shining One', and later commented in a different place whether Dubhe's defeat was a coincidence or human's potential. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil He appeared beside Yamato after Hibiki and his party was tasked to search for Fumi in Osaka, asking Yamato was it okay for him to be not by Hibiki's side. Realizing that Yamato has high hope for Hibiki, he stated that he would also hope for a new Shining One before disappeared. When a hacker attack occurred, he observed and said that he wasn't siding with Yamato, but he needed to test the human further. He watched with Botis as Merak attacked. Botis asked whether humans able to defeat Merak or not, which he simply answered that if humans can't even beat Merak then it would be the end of humanity. He later directly confronted Hibiki and introduced himself as 'Yamato's old friend', Alcor. He pointed out the fact that it was Hibiki who got dragged into the battle and informed that Io being pointed as his replacement to fight, saying that all happened because of his choice. When Hibiki decided to continue fighting, he asked why he decided to act while others do nothing, which Hibiki answered that it was because he received the power to summon demons. After Hibiki defeated Merak, he wondered where will the possibilities of Hibiki's choice will lead him. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet He greets Yamato, conversing about their own ideals and its possibilities. Yamato states that the game has just begun and the world that Alcor desires is and will never existed to begin with since only strength is what making the world. Alcor asked is there no other possibilities, which Yamato immediately replies that there is none and he promised he will show it. This made Alcor commented that Yamato had never changed, to which Yamato replies the same to Alcor. Alcor then questioned does he think that Hibiki could win as he sent Hibiki's death clip to Yamato's cell phone before disappears. After Yamato defeated Phecda, he appears again, amused by the scene where Hibiki and Yamato, the two Shining Ones, are at odds with each others. He reveals to Hibiki that the reason Yamato came to Nagoya is because he saw HIbiki's death clip, much to Hibiki's shock and Yamato's annoyance. He further implies Yamato's concern by saying that Yamato should be glad since had he arrived too late, Hibiki would definitely have died as the death clip has shown. Yamato disagrees because the notion of set fate is ridiculous. He then asks Hibiki his choice, staying in Nagoya, or follow Yamato. When Ronaldo interrupts Hibiki, Alcor tells him to be quiet and let Hibiki decides for himself. Bifrons then appears beside Alcor, telling Ronaldo to not interfere. Alcor orders Bifrons not to make any moves now and tells Ronaldo to just watch. When Bifrons attacks Airi and threatens to kill her, Alcor warns Bifrons to stop, scaring the demon. Hibiki then asks is he a demon. He introduces himself once again as Alcor, "The Anguished One", nothing more and nothing less, though he himself wondering what he truly is and do not intend to be Hibiki's enemy. Ronaldo orders his comrades to catch Alcor with their demons, but he orders Bifrons to defeat them. Hibiki readies to fight them if they intend on harming them, at which Alcor then reveals that he was the one who gave the demon summoning app to them as well as creating Nicaea. He explains that humans are weak before the Septentriones arrives, and in order to give humans a choice to fight for life against the Septentriones he gave them the summoning app, and thanks to the decision, he found a new Shining One, Hibiki. Hearing the title, Yamato once again raises his disagreement that such a concept doesn't exist because one is either gifted or incompetent. Alcor asks Yamato will he take Hibiki back with him and asks Hibiki again will he stay. Yamato ignores Alcor and reveals that Septentrione will appear at three different location, something that Alcor confirms according to the unbroken covenant and that their trial will get more difficult. When Yamato entrusted Hibiki with the task to subdue the Septentrione at Osaka, Alcor comments that Yamato should have say so from the start, further annoying Yamato. Afterwards, Hibiki and Airi about to question Alcor, but he already disappeared. At the top of a ferris wheel, Bifrons comments that giving humans the demon summoning app was going too far. Alcor himself is surprised by his own actions as he wondering again what he is. Botis appears, asking does he intend to overturn the purge. Alcor replies that he perhaps don't want to think that humans are already a lost cause, referring to the Shining One, though Yamato may have already spurned him. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes As Hibiki questions the true nature of Septentriones, Alcor appears next to him and reveals everything so far is a trial set by Polaris, the administrator of natural order of the world that has deemed humans unworthy to exist. He also reveals that he cannot assist Hibiki and his friends directly because he is a Septentrione, which is a part of Polaris' mechanisms. Alcor tells Hibiki that humans must work hard to pass the trial if they wish to survive or else the world would be swallowed by the Void, erasing the very existence o ftheir world. Alcor then expresses his wish for Hibiki and his friends to survive since he doesn't want to lose them after watching over them for so long. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Alcor appears in Hibiki's room, greeting him good morning and explaining that he didn't leave since nobody asked him to in the first place. He drinks coffee with Hibiki as he explains his relationship with Yamato: He believes that they used to be friends, but separated after Yamato decided on a totaltarianism world. He explains about the importance of changes and decisions, and persuades Hibiki that despite putting the idea off, he must make a decision at some point, believing there's a good choice that will solve their problem. Alcor then expresses his anguish for unable to help them due to his role as part of Polaris' mechanisms. Feeling Alcor's sincerity, Hibiki allows Alcor to stay in his room as long as he stays neutral and mustn't reveal his presence to anyone else out of worry it would cause a sqirmish. Unfortunately just after Alcor promised this, Daichi and Io enters Hibiki's room, spotting Alcor with Hibiki that leads to misunderstanding. Without any choice, Hibiki explains Alcor's true nature as a Septentrione and convinced them to keep this a secret from the others. He is then seen with Io and Daichi, wondering if he's being imprisoned by the two. They explain that they want to make sure he doesn't cause trouble, but he asks whether they were fine with their current situation, saying that events have begun to unravel, to their confusion. 6th Day Friday's Partings Alcor presents Hibiki, Daichi, and Io with a cartful of food, explaining that he wants to learn different kinds of humans and urges them to eat. Io tries first and compliments how tasty it is, which followed by Daichi, though Hibiki is still hesitant to eat it, suspecting Alcor put something within the foods. Daichi suggests to share the food with the others, keeping the fact that Alcor made it a secret, to Alcor's disappointment. He then notices Io's concealed discomfort of becoming a sacrifice for Lugh, prompting him to question Yamato. He tells him that he knows about Io's role and probable fate. He expresses his worry that Hibiki will fall into greater despair over Io's death if it happens, something that Yamato just coldly brushes off. Alcor then watches as Hibiki struggle against Lugh to free Io from its possession. He is amazed upon seeing that Hibiki is chosen by Shakko and able to harness the Dragon Stream's power like Yamato does. After Hibiki saved Io, Alcor is seen sitting in Hibiki's room and talks to Botis and Bifrons. Botis questions Alcor's reasons for his actions showing dissatisfaction. Alcor reveals that he knows full well that this is supposed to be humanity's trial, but he couldn't help but come to like Hibiki and his friends, which conflicts with Botis' wish to see how the Void will fill he world at the moment humans filled with nothing but despair. Botis tries to kill Alcor, only to be easily killed by the latter instead, but not before it calls him a "broken cog". Asking Bifrons whether he agrees with Botis, the other demons claims his loyalty out of fear before disappearing. Alcor begins to ponder about the change in himself and visits Hibiki in the ICU for one last time before disappearing to see the entire things through the end. 7th Day A Saturday Towards Variance After Benetnasch is defeated, Alcor appears before Hibiki and the others, declaring he won't let Yamato kill Hibiki, when the latter threatened to kill the former. Last Day Sunday's Fruitions Yamato reminds Alcor that the trial and his role has ended. Alcor admits that Polaris' trial had ended, but he now chooses to act on his own will, deciding to kill Yamato so that Hibiki will be entrusted with the future. The two of them begin to battle with Yamato using the power of the Dragon Stream while Alcor uses his wires to attack. Alcor appears to have the upper hand as he continues to keep Yamato on defence. Alcor analyzes how Yamato's strength increases the closer they get to the tower and realizes that he was lured there. Yamato declares that their relationship has ended and that he plans to kill the Septentrione, while Alcor declares the same. He talks about how his time with Hibiki had changed him and how he was treated differently than normal, which led to his own will. Yamato retorts that it was a delusion, but Alcor reminds him that he also watched Hibiki, which he denies and claims that he sees the young man as nothing but a tool. Alcor comments how Yamato is a lot like Polaris while Yamato asks him to act as part of the system again, and offers him a place in his world. Alcor denies the offer, declaring that his world is a world without choices, which disappoints him. The two then receive a death clip of each other before they continue their fight. Alcor once again has the upper hand, reminding Yamato about the limits to the human body despite his ability to use the Dragon Stream. Yamato summons Cerberus, but the Septentrione simply admires his ability before swiftly killing the demon. Yamato and Alcor talk about the Demon summoning app and how it summons stronger demons as the user grows. Alcor realizes that Benetnasch's defeat meant that Yamato would be able to summon a stronger demon and attempts to kill him quickly. Yamato tries to stall for time, but Alcor easily destroys his shield and pierces one of his legs before going for the kill. Makoto intervenes by using Power to distract the Septentrione while she blocks his attack with her own body, killing her. Alcor quickly defeats the angel and ponders Makoto's reason to protect Yamato, and realizes that because to her, he is hope. This allows Yamato to summon Zaou Gongen and Nebiros, making Alcor at a disadvantage. With the tables turned, Alcor falls to the ground exhausted and his core revealed. He talks about how long it was since they two of them "played" together and talks about how he thought Yamato was interesting. He asks whether Yamato would change his mind, which the man denies, claiming that he must change the world since the world has been corrupted since the day he was born. Alcor asks why he would shoulder every burden, stating that the human heart wasn't made that way, and that he thought he was interesting for being different from most humans, which made him likes him. Yamato only tells him to shut up since he has won, but Alcor still refuses to give up since Yamato will kill Hibiki if he lets him. In a last ditch effort, Alcor attempts to perform a suicidal attack, trapping himself with Yamato as he apologizes for making him the way he is now. Hibiki arrives as he flies with Yamato and bids Hibiki farewell. He returns to his original form as a Septentrione before exploding, killing himself. When the world is reset to the beginning before the invasion by Hibiki's wish, Alcor is revived and retain his memories from the seven days battles and Hibiki as he watches from afar, stating to himself that humanity has no need for his help anymore since humans continue to live and create miracles like Hibiki does before disappearing, not to be seen again. Fate System At Fate 1, the Anguished One gains the most resistances out of any playable character, becoming resistant to Fire and Electricity while also immune to Curse. At Fate 3 he unlocks Deity Asura (Lv. 77), and at Fate 5 Tyrant Lucifer (Lv. 99). The Anguished One's Fate route focuses on his views on humanity. When Polaris first created the world, he was dissatisfied with Polaris' desired order. However, as the human civilization grew, he noticed their potential and granted them the ability to seek their own freedom. However, in the present day, his doubt in the human race returned as humans lost the will to live after having their desires easily satisfied, and he blames himself for leading humans to this fate. Raising Fate with the Anguished One will show him that life has meaning, and that it would be best if people strove to find their purpose in life. You will need to raise the Anguished One's Fate to a suitably high rank (usually around 4 or higher) before gaining the ability to side with him (and acquire him as a party member) for the 7th Day and beyond. Battle Alcor is fought on every route except his own. He starts the battle in the center of the battlefield with several demon teams on the sides. His signature attack is Ominous Star, which inflicts the Ill-Starred ailment onto one team. While that ailment lasts until the team's next turn, it also causes any affected character to take 200 additional damage when they are hit. Should the player spend too long in finishing off Alcor (or instead choose to attack the demon teams), he will change forms and begin actively moving and engaging the player's teams. While said form is weak to Physical and Force attacks, it also reflects all other elemental magic and comes with the Anti-Almighty skill. After some time, Alcor will shift to his previous form and resummon all demon teams. It's second form also carries the skill Chaos Stir, which will automatically activate whenever it is hit with an attack, regardless of type, and mimic all characteristics of the attack exactly towards the user(or team, depending on whether the attack was single or wide range). For example, using Deathbound on Alcor in its second form will activate Chaos Stir, which will unleash a Deathbound attack of its own on the team, and using Drain on Alcor will unleash a Drain onto the user. Have one team use members that either all reflect Phys and/or Force while having Physical and/or Force attacks of their own, and bait Alcor into changing forms. Then, get that team to attack Alcor while unleashing their Physical and/or Force attacks. His Chaos Stir will retaliate, but the boosted attacks will bounce back onto him, drastically reducing the effort spent to damage him. Stats Somewhat similar to Naoya from the previous game, Al Saiduq is a fairly balanced teammate with only a slight preference towards Magic. He is also significantly stronger than all of the other human team leaders, having significantly higher HP and MP and greater (undisplayed) speed, in addition to two elemental resistances and an immunity to Curse. Al Saiduq's balanced stat distribution also allows him to access virtually any cracked elemental Amp, defensive, and offensive skills desired from the player. ''Day 7'', as an Ally Level 99, as an Ally ''Last Assassin'', as an Enemy Alcor (First Form) Alcor (Second Form) Gallery Trivia *The Anguished One's Fate route unlocks incredibly powerful demons (much more powerful than those unlocked with human companions), foreshadowing his true identity as a Septentrione. *It is revealed in Anguished One's Fate System that his back story involves him giving humanity fire, culture, and language in ancient times, causing him to resemble Prometheus of Greek myth. *The Anguished One has also been seen as Devil Survivor 2's equivalent of Lucifer, who also happens to be the demon you unlock after maxing out his Fate. He wears red and black, the two main colors of Chaos, and the demons you unlock by raising his Fate (Asura and Lucifer) were leaders of the Chaos faction in Shin Megami Tensei. *Only Daichi, Io, Makoto and Hinako appear on the Kingmaker ending scene (along with the Protagonist), presumably because they're the demon tamers who learned the most from the experience and will contribute the most in the making of the new world. *The Arabic name for Alcor meant "forgotten one" or "neglected one", reflected in how Alcor drifted away from Polaris and the Septentriones and thus developed a different view on human life from them. *Even though the anime opening and ending still addresses Alcor the "Anguished One", he actually introduces himself by his real name, "Alcor", in his first conversation with Hibiki in episode 4: Monday's Turmoil 3 with no intention to conceal his true identity. Though, when Hibiki asked what he is, he refers himself as "The Anguished One", this followed by Botis who also called him by the title in episode 7: Wednesday's Changes. Alcor also reveals the fact that he is one of the Septentriones on 4th day Wednesday after the battle against Megrez, much earlier than in the game on 8th day Sunday. *In the game, Alcor calls the Protagonist by his name only two times, the first is if the player chooses to follow his route, the second is when he is on the verge of death on every other route than his. However, in the anime, Alcor calls Hibiki by his first name and not so often calling him Shining One. *In anime, it is revealed in episode 9: Thursday's Shock ''that since Alcor is mostly floating, he doesn't know how to walk on the ground. *In Devil Survivor 2 the Animation, Episode 10: ''Friday's Partings, Alcor is revealed to be an excellent cook, although Hibiki is a bit skeptical if the food is even edible, considering it was made by inhuman hands. In the Character Archives, it's revealed that he can make anything delicious by manipulating its molecules. *In the anime, each of the Septentriones manifests on a single day individually, with Benetsnatch appearing on the last day. However, Alcor had already appeared on the first day, Sunday's Melancholy. *In the anime, he has a death clip on the last day, Sunday's Fruitions Part I. *Oddly enough, in the anime, Alcor can materialize a cell phone, as well as dematerialize it at will. The phone's model is the same as JP's cell phone. *His type is a Shining One. *If he's going to get married, he would like to have western wedding ceremony then a shinto ceremony afterwards. *His favorite drink is coffee with sugar added. *According to both the artbook and Character Archives, his height and weight are same as the Protagonist. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Septentriones Category:Allies Category:Enemies